The Family Secret
by FhBb
Summary: The Cullens are a hodgepodge of foster children all living under Esme and Carlisle Cullens roof. On the sixteenth birthday of each Cullen kid, they are initiated into the Cullens secret; a very sensual mystery. non canon pairings and canon pairings. RnR
1. The Initiation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters (i wish!)**

It was Bella's sixteenth birthday. She knew that something was going to happen, an event that would change her. She'd witnessed the change with

both Rosalie and I; how we acted before we turned sixteen and then how open we became after. Though she remained silent, her liquid brown eyes burned

with curiosity, desperate to be let in on the secret. Remembering my own sixteenth, I would've liked a heads up as to what was going to happen, so I

decided to bestow that liberty on Bella. At least if she was forewarned, she would have made her decision when the time came for her. I sighed as I

retrieved the DVD from my dresser drawer and inserted into my laptop. I handed the laptop over to her and she sat, intrigued, on my bed.

"Watch, but don't be nervous when your time comes. Carlisle is amazing."

I pressed play and relaxed to replay my own memory…

_We trudged uncoordinatedly to our destination, and upon reaching it, Esme withdrew her hands that were clasped around me face, covering my eyes. I was in my _

_room, except everything was redone: the walls painted, new bed sheets, new curtains, and the furniture was rearranged. Fingering the duvet, I murmured my _

_thanks, "this is an awesome gift, but too much. You really shouldn't have gone too far out of your way". I looked back at Carlisle and Esme, my foster parents, but _

_the only parents that I'd ever loved or had called my own. They were more like guardians, less motherly and fatherly and more of my confidants. Esme's beeper _

_pierced the affectionate silence and she started with a shake, "I've got to go or else Bridezilla will have my head. Enjoy your gift Alice." With a significant look in _

_Carlisle's direction she left, but there was something in her expression that made me blush. _

"_What was all that about?" I questioned, nodding at the now empty doorway. I searched Carlisle's face; the golden skin, honey hair and hazel eyes which kept his _

_youthful demeanor. For an adoptive parent, we was quite young, only 29 in December. He smiled, his dimpled cheek clean shaven, his scent made me shiver. I'd _

_always had a small crush on Carlisle. He was the man who saved me from an abusive home, and out of all the other kids, he'd always had a voice for me. A shiver _

_ran down my spine when he took my hand in his as he sat beside me. He played with each of my fingers, not looking at me. Clearly he was nervous about _

_something, and I knew this was the moment. Rosalie was different after her birthday and she'd never told me what had happened, but I was left in constant _

_anticipation of my own birthday. After taking a deep breath he looked up at me and asked a simply embarrassing question, "Are you a virgin?"  
_

_I was stunned. I had expected something life-altering, and all I was going to get was the sex talk? Reeling inside, I nodded my head noncommittally, trying to _

_appear nonchalant. He picked up a lock of my hair, and toying with it asked, "has Rose told you what this is all about?"  
_

_I simply shook my head, but when I finally looked into his eyes, I knew that there was something else going on. This was no average sex talk._

"_I want you to be smart about sex, and I think the best way for you to learn is for me to show you- teach you, I mean. I've seen too many women get hurt because _

_they didn't know what they were doing and this is too pleasurable to be marred by some over-eager asshole. Will you allow me to teach you to be a good lover?"  
_

_My mouth went dry with shock, but my body pulled towards him in some preordained instinct. Hesitantly he lowered his mouth to mine, his breath danced across _

_my lips, and he pressed a chaste kiss on my lips. My hands fluttered up to his face on their own accord and I sighed into his lips. Taking advantage of my open _

_mouth, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, and met my own tongue with passionate vigor. He gently pushed me down onto my bed, and his firm hands drew soft _

_circles on the skin under my shirt. Tugging the shirt over my head, he initiated the frenzy and I was suddenly fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Our ragged _

_breaths reflected our longing for the friction of skin-on-skin. Finally, we were still, bare before each other. The word beautiful escaped our mouths simultaneously _

_and my hand floated to feel his chest. Mesmerized, I stroked the muscle and with each touch he shivered, his lids fluttering. I smiled at my new found power, and _

_with the same hand ghosted across his abdomen but he caught my hand before I could go any further. He shook his head, chuckling and pulling me close to him _

_took me into oblivion…_

From the speakers in my laptop I could hear Carlisle quietly moaning my name as he found his release at the end of the video. All too suddenly, the room

was quiet and I could see the rise and fall of Bella's chest, and the slight crease of her forehead. She was upset. I crawled over to her and took the laptop

from her, studying her features. Finally she looked up at me. "Does it hurt?"

"Only a little, at first. But the pleasure outweighs the pain. Now you know what he will ask you, I hope you make the right decision for you. I know I did. You

are the only one left in this house. Once you've done it, you can try out everybody in the house. Personally, Jasper is my favorite, and of course Emmett is

Rosalie's."

"You mean to say that you've had sex with Emmett and Jasper?!"

"Yes, and Edward and Rosalie. It's the best stress reliever. Especially before an exam."

"Will I be like that too, after my birthday?"

"Only if you say yes to Carlisle. Now move along, I've got to get to bed."

She rose and walked to the doorway where she paused to say, "Your beautiful Alice, and I hope that one day I get to be with you too. Goodnight."

The door clicked shut before I could say anything, and I knew that there was no way she would say no to Carlisle. I was happy for her and excited to have

the final member of our family in the secret.

**Hope y'all liked it! Please Review. Next Chapter: Edward's in need and Rose has got the fix. **


	2. Two Peas in a Pod

Edward's POV

We'd all gotten off after watching Alice's first time with Carlisle. Jasper especially, and since Alice was initiated, Jasper and her were inseparable. But Bella, she was something else. I'd never

really thought about anyone else touching her, and though Alice was my favorite sister, Bella was special. Every touch Carlisle placed on her was too hard for caress, every kiss too rough.

Each time he pounded into her, I wished it was me making love to her. I wanted her bad. Since then, she'd had sex with every member of our household except for me. A year and a half has

gone by and she still won't even give me a chance. We are the only kids left attended Forks High School and seeing Mike Newton's eager baby face or the creepy affections of Tyler Crowley

make my blood boil. Yet, she still gives those undeserving boys her time of day. The amount of times she has turned me down, giggling and blushing, is innumerable. But I keep going back.

A cold draft blasted into the warm Volvo as Bella slipped into the car shivering. I quickly turned the heat up and pulled my jacket over the seat to drape over her, accidently brushing her

arms. A quiet laugh escaped her. "We'll be home in five minutes. Don't make such a fuss, besides its not even that cold."

I blushed and quickly withdrew myself, cursing silently. Why did I jump at every opportunity to accommodate her? If it were anybody else, I would've scolded them for not wearing a thick

enough sweater. But no; not Bella. Never Bella. The quick drive home was silent, but as we neared the long drive, I struck up a conversation.

"So, what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Sleeping over at Jessica's place. I think Ty's having a party…"

I grimaced at her use of the nickname. For a fleeting moment I was jealous that she didn't call me Ed until I realized how ridiculous it sounded. Ed.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to hit that up. We could go together?" Ugh. I sounded so desperate. She shifted uncomfortably and I knew that a rebuttal was near.

"Edward… what would people say if they saw us together? And plus, I'm going with Jessica. Mike ditched out on her."

"Who cares what people say! And Jessica can go with Angela or Lauren or that other girl who has really bad teeth."

"I care what people say. And it's not Brandy's fault her parents couldn't pay for braces. Anyways she's going with Austin and Angela's going to Seattle with Ben. Just drop it Edward." She

sighed and climbed awkwardly out of the car. The door closed behind her and I let out a long stream of profanities until realizing that my window wasn't closed all the way. I looked up to

see Bella's long hair swaying back and forth as she shook her head.

Rosalie's POV

I felt bad for the kid. All he wanted was to have sex with her, but she kept denying him access. Apparently, the longer she waited, the better the sex would be. At least that's what she told

Alice and me but I doubted that was the reason. Even if there was an alternative motive, I would be the last to hear of it since her and I weren't that close. Regardless, I knew that he was

in need of some stress relieving so I picked out my lacey lingerie, knowing that it was his favorite. I pulled me silk robe over top and padded over to his room. It was midnight or so and the

house was quiet. Pushing open the door to his room, I smelt the familiar scent of marijuana wafting towards the open door.

"Close the door, quick!" he ordered lazily. He was smoking a freshly rolled joint as he lounged at the edge of his bed.

"Oh Edward, you know that shit's no good. What if Carlisle or Esme caught you?" I asked mockingly taking the joint from him and taking a deep hit. He chuckled sadly,

"They're too busy fucking and being in love…" His eyes were so sad so I sat on his knee and brought his head against my neck.

"It's okay Eduardo, my mucho favorite little brother. I'll always love you!" I give him a sloppy wet kiss and he laughed sanguinely.

"Is that why you're here Rosie… to give me some good lovin'? Because I think I could use some right about now." He started pulling at my robe, so I stood and unsheathed myself. He smiled

appreciatively, though it didn't reach his eyes. I knew he was comparing my body to what Bella's would look like in the same lingerie. I sighed and brought his lips up to mine, forcing him to

give me the attention I craved. I pulled off his shirt and pulled him up so he was standing straight. Trailing my hands down his toned chest, my fingers hit his belt buckle. Undoing his jeans

and pulling his boxers down, I lowered myself to my knees. I hated doing this, the only person that I enjoyed giving oral sex to was Emmett. Nobody else knew this. But I knew that at the

moment, Edward needed all the attention he could get, and a blowjob was up there on his list. Distantly, I could hear him call my name, and he came in my mouth. I swallowed my disgust

and his cum to satisfy him and he pulled me up into a warm hug.

"Thanks Rosie."

As I smiled a nonchalant "no problem", his eyes became wide with understanding.

"If you don't like doing that, then don't! Way to take one for the team, Rose, but not like this."

He pulled me into another hug and I could feel tears springing to my eyes. Through the haze of my intoxication I knew it was ridiculously stupid to cry but we were both two sad little peas in

a very big pod. He kissed me again, slowly, and pulled me on to the bed. My need for him was great, and he recognized this, and he took charge. He pulled me under him and took me with a

zealousness that would redeem my sacrifice from before. I found myself calling his name repeatedly until finally we were both spent. He collapsed beside me and quickly fell asleep. I lay

awake until I heard his steady snores, then I gathered my belongings and left my little brother to sleep, vulnerable in this very big pod.

**RnR please :) Chapter 3: Bella wants revenge!**


End file.
